Reborn as a Phenex
by tigrun
Summary: Reborn like Pheonix as Phenex, the king of flames in the devil world. Tsuna has been reborn as Phenex in the High School DxD world, and this time, he isn't the only one. One can say his peerage is already made before his life even began. Tsunaxharem, maybe? If you want to see the rest of the story, it is remade better and longer.
1. Yamamoto is back home

**Tigrun: Hi everyone, here is an idea that I first had when I thought about combining High School DxD universe with Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Since people kind have like, I continuing it but in better.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story.**

* * *

 **Reborn as a Phenex Chapter 1:**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Nothing actually happen before, since it is the first story._

* * *

 _(God's POV, well he is dead in high school DxD but he is still omnipresence)_

"How dare you do that when Buchou, your fiancée is right next to you?" Issei yelled at Riser as he was feeling his queen body. "Son of bitch!"

"Lowlife, how dare you say that?" Riser replied back glaring at him as he stopped feeling his queen making her relax a little. "Do you even know your place?"

"It doesn't matter!"" Issei yelled back at him with more intensity.

"Issei, stop it." Rias said in a not so loud voice but stop as she heard what he was going to say.

"I am just her lowly slave, nothing less, nothing more!" Issei yelled at Riser with his hand glowing and changing into his sacred gear because of his will making Riser angry at his insolence. "I don't care about the game. I am just going to kick your ass here and now!"

"Miya." Riser called one of the girls in his peerage.

A young girl came out like lighting in front of Issei dressed in a samurai fashion with a wooden staff, and then proceed to end him in one quick blow…

…

…

But weirdly the blow didn't connect.

"You have really done it, Issei. But it only makes the game more interesting. Let me in a little." The only human here said as he stopped the blow with a bamboo stick. His name was Yamamoto Takeshi and was one of the best friend of Issei and the prince of the school: the baseball and kendo Prince.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

_(Issei's POV)_

Here we were in the Occult Research Club with Buchou trying to convince once again Yamamoto Takeshi into her peerage. Once again, they had a hard time convincing him because of his playful attitude.

Knowing Yamamoto as my childhood friend, this conversation would get them nowhere. Yamamoto was his longtime friend who wasn't pervert like his others two best friends. He was considered as an idol in the school just like the Prince Yuuto Kiba. He was loved by everyone as he was the ace of the Baseball Club and the Kendo Club. But frankly he didn't show any interest in any woman, I wondered if he was gay which could be only good for me as many girls would be disappointed and would try to do something desperate and I could be that thing.

He also was a dangerous man when he got into something, even if it seemed he never took seriously his opponent except when he has a baseball in his hand. The only thing he had problem with was with his classes. He mostly slept into class because of his two clubs. He came early every morning to train with Baseball and Kendo.

Frankly I never wanted to bring him into the supernatural world, but he followed me after I went to him for advice on what to do against the fallen angels and to save Asia. However, he did a good thing following me, he saved me from the others fallen angels.

He was truly strong especially when his bamboo sword transformed into a real sword covered by blue flames which to have slow down the angels for some reason. He took them out easily after saving me quickly before Buchou and the rest of her peerage came to help us.

He, after letting the fallen angels go without being punished and killed by Buchou for daring to hurt her precious servants, followed us to the Occult Research Club. Rias, in exchange of telling him about the dark face of the world, wanted to know more about him like how he succeeded in defeating easily fallen angels.

He told them about his power that created blue flame, he even showed them a necklace that he produced with his will, which seemed to have the motif of a sword with a X on it. He told them about the power of tranquility from his flame.

After he showed his power, Buchou proposed to join her peerage as her new knight. He kindly refused with a smile telling them there was only one person he could work for. But he still accepted to join our club to help us if we are ever in the need.

So here we were with Buchou trying to convince him once again but as always he refused because he didn't to work for someone else than his old boss. Akeno seemed to like his presence as well as Koneko and Yuuto.

Akeno just liked his presence as an attractive boy and a really strong one too who could make the effort of his enemies so useless made her a little wet.

Koneko liked his outgoing attitude and especially his cooking as he brought food every day at the club that she particularly enjoyed: raw fishes/sushi.

Yuuto liked the boy because he was his only male friend and a idol like him. He also was fun to spare with especially since he is so good with sword and his technique is so unique and strong.

* * *

 _(God's POV, well he is dead in high school DxD but he is still omnipresence)_

Then suddenly, a magic circle appeared and two people came out of it. Rias identified the two people as the maid, the queen and finally the wife of her brother, Sirzechs, named Grayfia and her red haired twin brother, Hayato Gremory.

"Oni-chan and Grayfia-nee-sama, what are you doing here?" Rias asked politely.

"We are here to supervise your meeting with your fiancé." Grayfia told her politely bowing while Hayato was grumbling because of him being here with some useless humans and wasn't with his precious person.

"Why do I have to be here?" Hayato said out loud grumbling. Then suddenly an arm was wrapped around his neck.

"Hayato, you haven't change much, have you?" Yamamoto said laughing. The people who knew Hayato worried about Yamamoto, he was known to have very small patience, and blow really easily except for one person. But to their surprise, he only grumbled.

"Shup up, Baseball freak. I have other things to do than to take care of your idiocy." He said with a little bit of anger.

"Ahahahahah. Hayato, you are as fun as always." Takeshi replied back.

"You are annoying." Hayato finished glaring at him but Rias could see that her twin brother was happy to see that boy. She understood now why he didn't accept her proposal. He already had a strong king to protect.

Frankly she didn't know much about his brother, he didn't listen to anything his parents say, he only listened to their big brother and to Grayfia because she was that scary. He acted a lot like a delinquent, but it was true he went a lot to the Phenex mansion. She didn't really know much about the boy he came to see. She only met him a long time ago, but he loved to talk about him.

Then suddenly another magic circle appeared but this time it came with a lot of flames. The one who came out was Rias' fiancé, Riser Phenex and soon after came his all-female peerage. He decided to make that low-life understand his position as he kissed his queen.

* * *

 _*end of the flashback*_

* * *

'You still think this is a game!' Issei yelled into his mind but also thankful for his friends help.

"You don't understand the situation, human. You shouldn't interfere if you know that is good for you." Riser said not understanding why where there a human here with devils.

"Yeah, my friends always told me the same thing. But it didn't stop me from fighting to protect what is precious to me." Yamamoto told Riser as his bamboo sword transform into a real katana with some blue flame coming out of it and he became serious, a look that Rias' peerage knew too well as it never brought good news to their opponents just like for that pervert priest.

"That flame." Riser said deadly seriously.

"It must be the rain." A blond girl in Riser's peerage also known as his sister, Ravel Phenex. "We found one more for Oni-sama."

"Yeah, you are right. It's the rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi." A voice said coming from a new Phenex magic circle. A beautiful one-eyed purple hair girl wearing a black suit with a black shirt showed herself giving a dangerous aura.

"Chrome Dokuro, the queen of the fourth son of the Phenex family." Grayfia told her position as she bowed a greeting. Chrome did the same thing out of respect towards the strongest queen.

"What are you doing here, Chrome? Should you be at Juudaïme's side as his queen?" Hayato asked angrily not wanting his dear boss to be safe."

"Bossu is currently busy at a meeting with Serafall-sama." Chrome told him with a little jealousy in her voice that Hayato could easily since. Serafall and her bossu were really good friends who usually spend a lot of time together as equals unlike a lot of people the fourth son spend time with. And every time they spend together, Chrome would get a little jealous that she destroyed some forests.

"Chrome-chan, it's really you?" Yamamoto said changing his attitude from serious to friendly.

"It has been a long time since we all last saw each other. If you want, you can come to the mansion to meet Bossu." Chrome said as she bowed politely. Yamamoto was surprised by that action, true Chrome was polite but never this polite, 'what happened in this world?' He thought.

"Sure, I won't mind. Do you guys want to join?" Yamamoto said smiling so brightly that his friends seemed to have been blind by it.

"We don't want to impose." Rias said not wanting to spend more time with her fiancé.

"I am sure he won't mind, right Chrome-chan?" Yamamoto told them with his bright smile. It really made his friends wonder who they were going to meet.

Rias only met him when he was a child because of Hayato but Hayato would not let anyone talk to him. But he would usually speak of him highly at home. He was the last son of the Phenex family, not a lot was expected from him but was overprotected by everyone from the Phenex family and his few servants because of his unusual appearance that didn't suit any Phenex but he was said to have powerful flames. This was the reason Riser is her current fiancé when it should have been him.

"Bossu won't mind as long as you are friends of Yamamoto, you will receive a big welcome from him. It's part of his kindness." Chrome said formally surprising the devils about the difference of characters between the brothers.

"I don't want my sweet little Otouto to be expose to such lowlife." Riser told his brother's queen, repelled by the thought of his brother been corrupted by such a lowlife and pervert.

"I agree; I don't want my kind Oni-sama to be expose to such a pervert." Ravel said glaring at the pervert in question.

"You are right; I won't want that too." Hayato said calmly agreeing with the family of his beloved Juudaïme

Issei was in his emo corner after being the reason that they couldn't go to a mansion where they should be a ton of maids in their maid uniforms. His emo thoughts were interrupted by a laugh from Yamamoto.

"You shouldn't worry about that, Tsuna had handled more than his fair share of perverts." Yamamoto said still laughing a little.

"Yes." Hayato said nodding.

"It's true." Chrome told them remembering all the perverts her dear king had encountered.

"Fine, but he tried to do anything to my brother, I will punish him myself." Riser said glaring at the boy.

"Wow, they have only met you for least than five minutes and already decided that you are a threat to their dear brother." Akeno teased the pawn who was depressing even more with Asia by his side to try to comfort him.

"Akeno, stop it. Then we accepted your invite, Chrome-san." Rias agreed to their proposal as she couldn't find a way to oppose it.

"Good, then come on in my transportation circle." Chrome said as Yamamoto joined her as well as everyone. But before they could go, someone knocked on the door.

Rias then gave the permission to enter. Then Sona, her peerage, another black hair girl in a magical girl cosplay and a brown hair boy with warm brown eyes.

"Sona-san, what are you doing here?" Rias asked her not knowing what she was doing here with her sister and that weak looking boy.

"Onee-chan wanted to visit me and the school, because Tsuna-sama will be joining our school next week as he finally had his parents' authorization to join our school.

"Tsuna-sama?" Rias asked not understanding while she was using honorific suffix.

"Why do you still call me with that horrible suffix, Sona-san. We are equal, aren't we?" The brown hair boy said annoyed by his suffix blushing a little.

"Don't worry, she just likes teasing you." Serafall told him loving each second she spent with him. He was so cute especially when he was blushing, she knew her sister thought the same thing with little time they spend together, when she brought him along to see her sister.

"Tsuna, is that really you?" Yamamoto asked as he was frozen by that boy's appearance.

"Yeah, it's me. Okaerinasaï, Takeshi-kun." Tsuna said with his smile that seen to have make everyone more comfortable and warm, with some girls blushing because of it including some girls from Riser's peerage.

"Tadaïma!" Takeshi said smiling but also cried a little as he was finally home with his family, the Vongola famiglia. He was so glad, the only one he would follow even after death was right in front of him. He will make sure this time that he never loses him again.

"Who is he?" Rias asked as her peerage wondered the same thing.

"He is our king, our sky, the one who we swore to protect, the fourth son of the Phenex Family, Tsunayoshi Phenex." Chrome explained with a warm and proud face.

* * *

 **I hope you have at least enjoy this story. If this story is really like by you guys, I may continue and have to figure a pairing or ask you guys for it. So vote for the parings you guys want. I think I kind of improve but there still a lot of work to do on it. I will explain later about Hayato and Chrome.**


	2. The painful memories

**Tigrun: Hey, everyone. I hope you are all enjoying my new story. Don't worry, I am continuing my others stories. I am just busy with my internship and trying to learn German in the same time.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story.**

* * *

 **Reborn as a Phenex-Chapter 2:**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Tsuna, is that really you?" Yamamoto asked as he was frozen by that boy's appearance._

" _Yeah, it's me. Okaerinasaï, Takeshi-kun." Tsuna said with his smile that seen to have make everyone more comfortable and warm, with some girls blushing because of it including some girls from Riser's peerage._

" _Tadaïma!" Takeshi said smiling but also cried a little as he was finally home with his family, the Vongola famiglia. He was so glad, the only one he would follow even after death was right in front of him. He will make sure this time that he never loses him again._

* * *

 _(Issei's POV)_

Here we were, sipping tea with on one couch, Buchou, Sona, and Serafall and on the opposite couch was Riser, Ravel and Tsunayoshi in between them. Hayato, Chrome and Takeshi were both behind the couch proudly as if it was their place they were supposed to be. Behind them was Riser's peerage as if they knew that those two were even more important in term of status than them.

It was a calm but also serious tension that people gave, but it seemed to be all around the fourth son for some reason. Unlike the others who seemed to all be under some tension except for Sona's sister, because of her special case, who seemed to smile uncontrollably and have some fun with her cosplay, Tsunayoshi was sipping tea and enjoying it. He thanked politely Grayfia and Akeno for the tea which seemed to make Akeno's cheeks reddened a little.

The atmosphere around him was so warm and peaceful that seemed to attract everyone towards it. The aura that came from him made him look like royalty but it also sent an over friendly attitude towards every occupants of the room.

I was even attracted to him. He seemed so normal but as the same time so extraordinary. I didn't know what to say in front of the scene as well as a lot of people as the silence rule for a few minutes except for Serafall chatting happily with Tsunayoshi and Sona nodded as what she was saying about magical girl. The fourth son was continuing agreeing with her and chatted along as it seemed he was used to this talk just like Sona.

Then Tsuna turned to Buchou with a smile as it seemed Serafall's topic ended.

"How are you doing, Gremory-san?" He asked her politely with a warm face that seemed to have a weird aspect on Rias, as she blushed a little which made me so much jealous and making to want to be angry at him, but it seemed I couldn't get mad him for a reason and I didn't know what would happen if I ever show hostility towards him. The people around were being overprotective of him giving an intimidated aura that only Serafall wasn't affected by it.

* * *

 _(God's POV, well he is dead in high school DxD but he is still omnipresence)_

"Please call me Rias, Tsunayoshi-san." Rias said politely while calming herself and sipping tea calmly.

"I will if you call me Tsuna." Tsuna told her still smiling. "I was wondering about your engagement with my brother. How is it going?" He asked making Rias uncertain at the question. Why would he ask that?

"Well…" Rias said not knowing what to say.

"She is saying she isn't ready to marry your brother. Frankly she seemed she doesn't to marry someone she is forced to." Hayato said unexpected.

"Yeah, but it is to preserve our family pureblood that we are doing that!" Riser said/almost yelled as he got up of his seat.

"Oni-chan, seat down." Tsuna said with a sweet voice but seemed to hide a command.

Riser sat down hesitantly as if he knew that something would happen if he didn't take his brother seriously.

"Yes, so Sirzechs proposed a raking game to decide this." Grayfia explained bowing in front of Tsuna.

"So you are saying that my brother is going to fight with his full experience peerage against Rias and her inexperienced and unfilled peerage." Tsuna resumed the situation.

"Yes, it seemed kind of unfair but it was a decision made by the head of the families and one Maou. But He gave them a week to prepare for the fight." Ravel said looking at her brother wondering about how he would react.

"I still think it is kind of unfair." Yamamoto thought out loud making every person looked at him. Some were wondering how dare he speak his mind without authorization.

"Baseball Idiot, you can't just talk without Juudaïme's permission!" Hayato yelled at his friend.

"But still he is right." Chrome agreed with him.

"Right, but still he shouldn't talk without his permission." Hayato grumbled.

"You guys are right, about how unfair this is. So what are you going to do, Takeshi?" Tsuna asked his rain guardian making everyone wondered why he was asking a vulgar human about such an important thing.

"If you are asking me, Tsuna, then I will say that I would help them train and participate in the ranking game with a friend, if you allow me." Takeshi explained as he put his arm around Hayato.

"Like you could make them strong enough." Hayato said as he tried to get out of his grip.

"Is that a challenge, Hayato?" Yamamoto said getting serious at any challenge made by his rival for the right hand's place.

"Ahahahaha." They all heard a majestic laugh, and saw that it was Tsuna, "Then Takeshi, I allow you to do as plan. I am sure Oni-chan, you won't mind that my future knight would help your fiancée. She also is in a way my fiancé but this fight is only about your proposal."

"Fine, if this is your challenge, Otouto-kun, I will accept it. But who is his friend he was talking about?" Riser agreed wanting to show how strong he could be in front of his little brother.

"I don't know but I have an idea." Tsuna said thinking.

"Yamamoto-kun, you aren't thinking about him, are you?" Issei asked remembering all the bad things about that guy.

"Of course, I am thinking about him. He is fun and useful person to have around especially in a fight." Yamamoto said smiling.

"Don't you remember what he did to us?" Issei yelled at him.

"Of course, but he was just having fun. He didn't really want to kill us, just to hurt us for his mere entertainment." Yamamoto said laughing making everyone sweatdropped at his attitude.

"You don't mean that Pineapple Head, do you?" Hayato said knowing who he was talking about especially since the description of his attitude.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome whispered looking at a corner of the room discretely.

"Of course, it's him. He is hanging out with some Fallen Angels." Yamamoto explained smiling.

"How can we trust a friend of Fallen Angels?" Ravel asked/yelled about the description of the 'friend' as she stood up worried about her brother and her friends.

"Don't worry, he is just special. He is my mist guardian just like Chrome. He is certainly strong, he is only second to my strongest guardian, am I right Mukuro-kun?" Tsuna said looking at an empty spot in the corner of the room.

Everyone turned to see what it was looking and only found emptiness. But suddenly they heard a voice coming from it.

"Kufufufu, your intuition, Vongola, is always top notch as Chrome's skills. Since when did you know I was here?" They suddenly saw appeared in front of them as a mirage, a young man of about 17 years old with purple hair in the form of a pineapple who seemed to have a indigo eye and a red eye with kanji written on it.

Issei and his friends had bad memories of him as he liked to played with them individually with illusions making them suffered so much. Asia even hid behind Issei for comfort.

"Since I have arrived. Frankly I don't know since when you were there." Tsuna said but then looked at Asia and Rias' peerage's reaction. "What did you do to them?" He asked his mist guardian and future bishop.

"I didn't do anything scarier than what I did to you guys back in the past." Mukuro said like it was nothing but then suddenly felt the room temperature drop, well it didn't, it did raise a few degrees. He turned to Tsuna and saw his brown eyes being replaced by orange eyes.

"I will let you 5 seconds to apologize to them, or else." Tsuna said deadly seriously making Mukuro and almost everyone shivered at the cold tone coming from the short and nice.

Only one-time, Riser was at the end of that look, he learnt to never do something that would made Tsuna angry to never end again at the end of that look. It was the first time he was ever beaten that easily especially since it was by a little 14 years old. He spent a few days into an ice coffin which was the deadliest thing for Riser and became his worst fear.

Ravel remembered it and understood how powerful her precious Oni-chan was. Serafall enjoyed that moment where the arrogant devil got his ass kicked by a teenager and discover the lion sleeping in him and his cute pet Natsu.

Mukuro remembered that look from his previous life and knew that it never brings good news for the one at the end of it. He would always remember the torture that his boss and Chrome put him through after he destroyed with Hibari as well as almost all guardians, the Vongola Headquarters.

He wasn't the only one traumatize by that look. Everyone of them except Chrome, even Yamamoto, well it didn't really receive a big punishment as he tried to stop but did participate, of not playing and talking about Baseball for a month was hard on him but not traumatizing, was punished that day. Most of them ended up traumatized by the experience of their punishment, this is why Hayato and Yamamoto also shivered at the look.

Riser's Peerage also remembered that look, the moment he became important at the eyes of the peerage and a hero at the eyes of some especially at the eyes of Miya. IT was when Riser dared to raise a hand and hurt one of his servants, Miya.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

" _How dare you come back without completing the contract?!" Riser yelled at her._

* * *

That day was a complete family reunion, each family member including their peerages was going to tell each other what they accomplished.

Riser's peerage was almost present, the only one who wasn't present at first was Miya. She was on a mission to make a contract with a man. His sin got the best of him, as pride was the Achilles' heel of the pureblood Phenex.

She suddenly came back almost in the state of undressed with most of her clothes ripped. She was shivering. The other members of the peerage came to see if she was alright since it was her first mission alone.

Riser stopped them from helping her, he asked instead if she completed the mission.

Miya turned her head away from him: "I c-couldn't, he w-wanted to r-rr-rape me." She was on the verge of tears.

Then suddenly she had a red cheek, Riser had just slapped it was the first time for her which made it harder for her not to cry but she thought that if she cried, she might be slapped again.

"How dare you not complete that contract. SO what if he wanted to rape you. You aren't important, I am and my power is." Riser said raising his hand once again and prepared to stop her a second time. "I will make sure you remember this lesson."

He was going to descend to slap her but someone stopped him.

"Who dares-" He stopped in this mid-sentence as he saw that it was his cute Otouto with eyes hidden by his hair that made his expression unknown but he could still sense a major emotion: anger. His little brother was angry at him.

He was suddenly punch by his brother, and flew across the room as the flaming punch connected with him.

His flames were always weird in the Phenex Family because of its colors, and its abilities. They seemed so calm but emitted such powerful aura, they even seemed holy but it was impossible, but their father concluded that his flames had a purification factor, a petrification affect as well it seemed to represent harmony. Also when he used his flames, his sacred gear appeared when he used his flames, it was the Vongola gear X of the sky and when he activated his flames to fight, it turned into red gauntlets.

Tsuna's blood ran cold as Riser raised a hand on her, and actually hit her but more important, it seemed he knew that the contract would involve being raped. He was beyond mad as the flame around him could show, he was going to punish his brother make sure he understood to never make him angry but more importantly to never hurt his subordinate in intentional way.

Ravel was going to interfere to stop before any fight but was stopped by the first son who knew that it would be a good lesson for his brother and also his entire family could finally see the fourth son in action.

He also was looking at Tsuna's queen to see if she would act or at least be worried. But she was smiling proudly at the scene in front of her as she remembered the scene that happened many time in front of her. She also had a sadic side that she heritated from Tsuna and Mukuro enjoying their expression as they dared to make her boss mad, work and worry.

"Oni-san…" Tsuna said with his eyes under his bangs, "Not only did you hurt one of your subordinate which is already a grave fault, you purposely send her to a place she would get rape. I can't die in peace until I make sure you understand this lesson and never mistreat your subordinate."

Suddenly he disappeared at the eyes of the weaker devils and reappeared in front of Riser.

"Get up, Oni-san. I don't want to punish that expression on your face." Tsuna continued

"I don't want fight you." Riser said not knowing why he was shivering. "I was just punishing a subordinate for nor completing her mission." He received another punch making look directly as his brother's face and finally his brother's eyes, they changed from brown into orange and also had the pupils of a dragon. It made him shivered even more.

"Alright, this isn't a fight. It's a punishment to make sure you understand your mistake and never ever do it again.

Riser was trying to get up as Tsuna prepared for a final punch, Miya put herself in between the both of them to stop the fight.

"Tsuna-sama, please don't. You don't need to hurt yourself for me. I was in the wrong." Miya was on the verge if crying and looked down on the floor expecting to be punish.

But against all thoughts, Tsuna still in flames and serious patted her. She didn't understand why he was doing that, and why it made her feel so warm. But what she didn't expected the most as well as people around her was that the flames didn't hurt. They were warm, it seemed they were healing her injuries but it couldn't be possible, right?

"You did nothing, if a subordinate can't do the job when she tried her best, it would only mean that her boss didn't do a good job assigning especially if he assigned her to a job that would hurt her intentionally. So you see it's just the fault of my stupid prideful brother. I just need to shred that stupid pride before it becomes his downfall. It was inevitable."

He let her go, and went towards his brother still on the ground on his knees.

"Oni-chan," He then spoke in a very nice voice which could never bring good luck to the one he talked to, "Please think of your action for a while. I will defreeze you when Chrome tells me you understood your lesson."

Everybody in the room, except Chrome, thought about the word 'defreeze', he couldn't mean he would freeze him, right? 'That's impossible for the Phenex clan, it's one of their most fearful weakness.'

"Point of breakthrough: First Edition." He said quietly as his gauntlets changed its X on the back of his hands into a I. And it began to frozefreeze Riser who screamed in pain and fear.

Some girls in his peerage had to look away in front of the scene while others watched powerless to stop this torture as they knew that he deserved it. He was completely frozen and then the fourth son return to his normal clumsy attitude as he walked away from the ice coffin and fell on nothing.

Chrome informed Tsuna that Riser had learn his lesson a few days later, so Tsuna melted the ice coffin with his flames while the members of his family watched as they all try to see if they could melt the ice but no flame of them could. Only Tsuna's flame were able to do that.

Riser learn on that day to never hurt his peerage intentionally and primarily to never piss of his brother.

* * *

 _*End of the flashback*_

* * *

Mukuro was beginning to sweat a lot at the look, he tried to find a way out from it as he looked towards his old colleagues. They were looking away not wanting to be at the end of that look, at least Yamamoto and Hayato, Chrome was glaring at him for making her precious boss mad. He knew she wasn't going to help him.

He knew he had no choice to apologize and hoped that there wouldn't be any repercussion: "I am sorry, Gremory-sama and everyone else for my behavior against you. My actions were unjustified and I hope you can forgive me for what I did and accept this apology." He even bowed at the end of his talk as he tried to mean it or he would probably prefer dying than suffer what was going to happen.

The members of Rias' peerage were left dumbfound in front of the honest apology. 'Did one of their old enemies who hurt them and torture them who also was a extreme sadic, apologize just like that because of a look.'

Rias sensing the silence, decided to accept the apology: "Apology accepted."

They turned to Tsuna who was now smiling like an innocent child who did nothing wrong and is just happy that things are happening the way that he wanted to as he clapped his hand.

"Good, then since there are still some consequences of your action, you are going to train Rias' two bishops and her queen so they can master their powers, okay?" He asked with a surprising sweet voice.

"Okay." Mukuro agreed easily understanding what would happen if he didn't agree as the sweet voice would imply.

Rias was surprised by what he asked that monster to do, she saw in the corner of her eyes Asia flitching at the thought of him teaching her. And did the fourth son meant also Gasper when he talked about her two bishops. She really shouldn't underestimate that king. He seemed to know a lot about her when she didn't know a single about him.

"Great and you, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna said still in the sweet voice making Yamamoto jumped a little at his name being mentioned when Tsuna was in that state also known as his sadic state. "You are going to train the knight and the pawn since you seemed to have a connection with both of them."

Yamamoto smiled as he wasn't punished, he was offer to have fun since he protected them, "Sure, it's going to be fun."

Rias didn't mind that fact. She knew how strong he was; he was stronger than Kiba in sword fight without any magic. She could see Kiba also bouncing in excitement in the chance to fight once again against him, but she could also see Issei shivering at the thought of training with that sport psychopath.

"Hayato-kun, you are going to train your sister." Tsuna told Hayato who immediately accepted as it was his job of Tsuna's right hand man. It wasn't Chrome, it was him, the right hand man of Tsuna.

"Of course, it would be my honor, Jyuudaïme." Hayato said bowing a little.

Rias was choked to her very core, her twin-brother, the monster in power who was on par with Grayfia and maybe her big brother, who listened no one and could never be force to do anything he didn't want including sparring with her even if she begged for days, had just accepted training with her just because that man just asked him to do that.

"And finally, even if I would have wanted Ryohei to do it, I will have to train Rias' rook myself on hand-to-hand fights." Tsuna said holding his chin as he thought about it. "That way, none of my guardians would have to fight in the ranking game, as they should have gain a chance to win with all the training happening next week.

"That's unfair, I wanted to train with you on one on one." Serafall said pouting.

"Didn't we already do that today?" Tsuna asked Serafall.

"Yeah but it wasn't a hand-to-hand fight, more a spell fight." She said continuing pouting.  
"True but we did have some fun." Tsuna said, "But if you want to, I am willing to spare with you when I have some free time."

"Good, then you won't mind training with me my peerage on that free time when you would be at school." Sona said "It would really help with the paperwork." She added knowing that could only make Tsuna agree to her proposition.

Rias was even more shocked as a king just said he was going to train her rook on hand-to-hand fights. 'Why was he doing all of this? What did he have to gain?' Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when one of Riser's rook claimed for unfairness.

"That's not fair, Tsuna-sama, you are an expert on hand-to-hand fights. No one can beat you." Xuelan exclaimed.

"Yes, but I already spare with you guys in my spare time." Tsuna said making the girls remembered their sparing lesson and remembered the proximity of their bodies with Tsuna-sama's. They felt their cheek reddened as they remembered his eyes, his warm, his scent-

They suddenly felt a cold glare directed at them from his queen Chrome Dokuro.

"But if you guys don't mind, I could let Chrome tutor you." They suddenly rejected his offer, as they were greatly afraid his queen and the mere thought of staying alone with her in a room could only ended badly as in being torture to a point they would prefer being dead.

The only sane person who would accept such task would be Riser's two bishops and his queen, because one of them was Tsuna's sister and the two others were the best friend of Chrome. They usually trained with Chrome even for hand-to-hand practice as she was already trained to fight without any magic.

Tsuna insisted that every one of his brothers' peerage would be train into the art of hand-to-hand just for the worst case scenarios. The two of them agreed and let their little brother tutor their peerage.

"Tsuna-san, you don't need to do all of that." Rias said bewailed by all the help he was providing to fight and defeat his big brother.

"I am just trying to appease you and your peerage for what one of my men did to you." Tsuna said with the aura of a true king. "Plus my brother is in the need of a challenge, I notice that his pride had being getting the better of himself once again. So it won't be so bad if it gets knocked a few stories high." He finished with a playful voice.

Riser wanted to object but he knew better than to say anything as he kind of knew that what his brother said was true as his brother's intuition is always right.

Plus, he knew about his brother's dark side, his family called it his S side, was king of speaking through him, indicating that if Riser lost, he would not only not marry Tsuna but he would also have to endure his training that he can't even begin to imagine. His peerage would also have to endure it, maybe not Ravel but all of the rest would have to. It motivated them to train more if they didn't want to lose.

"Oni-sama," Ravel finally spoke after a long pause and broke through the tension that was created during Tsuna's last sentence. "You are transferring to this school, right?"

"Yeah, I want to experience a normal human school life. Plus, my instinct tells me that I would meet the rest of my peerage by staying and interfering with Rias' peerage. Mom, Dad, and Oni-sama finally agreed to let me go out of the house fearing the consequences of my actions. Like I am going to restart the great war." He explained and finished his talk by pouting at the thought of his parents saying he wasn't responsible.

"They agreed. Hum, fine I will also agree then but only if I can visit to make sure you are alright and not perverted by those filthy humans." Riser said angry that his brother was leaving the house to spend time with some humans as he knew that Tsuna has always been really fond of humans.

"Oni-sama, can I come with you? I also want to explore and experience the human world." Ravel said hopping to stay with the favorite member of her family and added in her mind, 'and I can stay close to you to make sure nobody steals you from me and your family.'

"If you want to, but you will need to get the permission from Mom and Dad. But I am sure that my friends won't mind your presence." Tsuna said in deep thought, "If you can come, I am sure that Sona would be more than willing to do the paperwork." Which earned him a nodded from her agreeing to do it.

Sona and Tsuna had a friendly relationship, Sona liked him for the way he could take care of her sister so that she didn't embarrassed and disturb her.

"Since she is Tsuna's Imouto, I will make sure to treat her the same way I would treat my little sister, just like Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta." He said smiling happily at the thought of having something similar to a little sister.

She is Jyuudaïme's Imouto and so have the same blood going through her vein as him, and so I will make sure to treat her with the upmost respect and care just like I did with Mama."

Mukuro didn't say anything under Chrome's glare, she really became protective of Tsunayoshi over the years, and it didn't help that she was the first one to have found and became his queen and knew everything about his life and his new family. She could really be scary when she wanted to.

"Then if everyone is understood and ready, let's all get packed, have a good night sleep before the one week of intense training, you will need it." Tsuna said clapping his hands with a creepy smile. Riser and his peerage shivered at the word intense.

Rias and her peerage didn't understand what was so scary, it was just going to be a normal training week, they supposed, plus there was no way that that sweet boy was that terrifying.

But little did they know how wrong they were…

* * *

 **IT's the end of the chapter, hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please vote for the paring that you want. The poll on my profile is still for High School DxV. Don't worry I will update my other stories too. I just wanted to do this one first. please specify the girls you want with Tsuna  
**

 **two votes for Tsuna's harem,**

 **One vote for Vongola 10** **th** **generation,**

* * *

 **Time for the** _ **'thanks for the review'**_ **:**

 **Guest: I don' understand what you just said, what does it mean 'this is some Deus Ex Machina bullshit' I am not really that good with expression, even French expression.**

 **Battlesny: Sorry the story isn't going to happen like you thought, I already know who is with who.**

 **Oscar: Right now.**

 **Hellfire45: Thanks, and your vote has been taken care of.**

 **GoddamAnimeGekko: You are welcome, it's your follow and favorite that made me want to do it. I also want this story to get better.**

 **Campion slayer: You are welcome, it's your follow and favorite that made me want to do it. Thanks for continuing reviewing.**

 **Duskrider: Yeah me too, I think it's better that way.**

 **Bipolar-penguinz: thanks, expected more.**

 **Gkite: Don't worry, I am not discontinuing it, I am doing my story because of all those other discontinued stories.**

 **HolyMage Mouto: Yeah it's alright, but I may at least put him with a girl, maybe Chrome. But you are right that the sky is going to be important to their eyes, as they don't want to lose him again.**

* * *

 **I hope you will continue enjoying this story and following, favoring, and review it.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
